Yuujo Uchiha (Earth-12607)
For the mainstream character see: Zacha Summers, or see alternate reality versions. Yuujo Uchiha (b. April 15, 1990) is an ANBU-level shinobi of Konohagakure, and a member of the Konoha Torture and Intrerogation Force. Yuujo is a member of the Uchiha clan. 'History' Early Years When Yuujo became a genin, he was put on a team with Tonbo Tobitake and Shimon Hijiri, under the leadership of Ibiki Morino. Chūnin Exams Uchiha Clan Downfall Chūnin Exams & Konoha Crush Yuujo and other chūnin arrive alongside Ibiki as invigilators of the first exam. Then, they sat on the outside of the examiners watching them for obvious sign of cheating, telling anyone who was caught five times that they had failed the examination. At one period in time during the exam, he threw a kunai onto the paper of a candidate that had failed, frightening Naruto Uzumaki as it had flown right past him. A month later, during the finals, the Konoha Crush began. Yuujo was able to easily repel the sleep inducing genjutsu that spread throughout the stadium. Because of this, Kakashi tasked Yuujo with waking and assembling a team to protect the village. He later attended the Third Hokage's funeral. Interlude Pain's Assault Yuujo was in the midst of training, but was interrupted by Pain's attack on the village. After saving some villagers and killing Pain's summoning, Yuujo went to the Konoha hospital, where his sister was quickly asked to lead the medical front defending the building and healing what injuries she could. When Pain destroyed the village, Yuujo was saved by Katsuyu. After Naruto's return Yuujo could only watch as Naruto tried to defeat the six Pains. Afterwards he watches as Pain, defeated and converted by Naruto, reviving all those who had died during his attack. Fourth Shinobi World War Yuujo was assigned to the Third Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces, alongside Yuna. Blank Period Later Years Yuujo eventually married Yukiko Shimo, and together had five children. 'Powers' Abilities as a Ninja Yuujo is a ninja of prodigious talent, and undoubtedly one of the most powerful ninja that Konoha has ever produced. He is equally proficient in all three main types of ninja skill and has gained praise from allies and foes alike. He is also hailed as one of the world's strongest shinobi. 'Genjutsu' Genjutsu: One of Yuujo's most noteable skills is his talent for genjutsu, known as one of the Uchiha's most powerful genjutsu users. His skill is such that he can cast one by merely pointing at someone or turning opponents' genjutsu against them. According to other high-level shinobi, such as Kakashi Hatake, the Fifth Hokage and Itachi Uchiha himself, Yuujo's skills in genjutsu is definitely on par with Itachi's. 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Yuujo is proficient in six nature transformations, fire, water, lightning, wind, Yin and Yang. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards lightning chakra, being able to use several high-level lightning-based jutsu without hand seals. This element is also a perfect fit for him as he has a high amount of chakra. He was taught Chidori by Kakashi Hatake. Yuujo is also very experienced with fire-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest water jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). Chakra Prowess: Even by Uchiha standards, Yuujo has exceptionally strong chakra. At age 7, he was already able to use his clan's signature fire release technique. This later surprised even Ibiki, as such techniques usually require more developed chakra. After the timeskip, his reserves grew considerably greater, able to use many highly chakra-consuming techniques in a day, even recklessly using three different Mangekyō Sharingan techniques plus Chidori multiple times respectively without visible exhaustion; able to continue fighting effectively with plenty of stamina left against several high-level shinobi. Chakra Control: Soon after the start of his first mission, Yuujo discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Medical Training: With his excellent chakra control, Yuujo had turned into a skilled combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort. 'Taijutsu' Speed & Agility: Yuujo is one of the fastest persons in Konoha, most noteably with his feet movements, but also with his hand movements. This extended to weaving hand seals and throwing weapons, as he was able to reveal a set of shuriken with one hand and then suddenly attack the opponent with a form of ninjutsu. In terms of mobility, he is able to close considerable distances fast enough to appear like teleportation. His speed was such that neither of his older brothers, who are both very adept at using the Sharingan, could follow his movements in either case. He is adept in a form of taijutsu in which the moves resemble capoiera or breakdancing. During the Chūnin Exams it was shown that Yuujo's great speed made him hard to hit in battle as seen during his fight against Hana. A few years later, during his fight against Tobi, not only was Yuujo the only one able to discover where Tobi had teleported to, he was even fast enough to surprise Tobi and attack him from behind, without anyone noticing the attack. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Yuujo possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 8 years old. While his ability with the Sharingan was already brilliant during his teenage years, Yuujo is able to develop a number of more novel uses for it in later years. During his one and half year training with Byakko, Yuujo was able to use his Sharingan to enter Byakko's subconscious, where he proceeded to suppress the Four-Tailed Demon Tiger residing within him. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities have also increased dramatically over the timeskip, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance and to control a summoned creature as mighty as Manda. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Yuujo is a very handsome, tall young man, with piercing bluish green eyes, brown hair and tanned skin. His body is toned, muscular and slim. *'Hair:' Yuujo has relatively short brown hair, usually kept in a spiky fashion. He normally does not have any facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Humans Category:Shinobis Category:Married Characters Category:Uchiha clan Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Aries (sign) Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-12607 Characters Category:Fire Release users Category:Water Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Yin Release users Category:Yang Release users Category:Japanese